


Send in the clowns

by Terfle



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: Comedy, Dirty Jokes, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Tanya & Rosie arrive at the taverna





	Send in the clowns

The quiet bustle of the Greek taverna was punctuated by the sounds of voices and suitcases being wheeled up the stairs.

‘How…much…further?’ Panted Tanya. ‘I need a drink.’

Tutting from Rosie.

‘I offered you a drink, you didn’t want it.’

‘Not that kind of drink.’

‘I’m surprised you’ve still got any left. We started off with a bottle of vodka and ouzo and that’s all gone.’

Tanya laughed breathlessly. Drinks were made to be drunk as far as she was concerned. She turned her attention to something more pressing.

‘Why did I wear these fucking heels?’ she complained.

Rosie looked at the gold stilettoes her friend was hobbling in and thanked herself for not being so stupid.

‘I did. You didn’t listen to me. You never do.’

Tanya looked at the Birkenstocks her friend was wearing and made a mental note never to touch a pair of those ugly things even if she was dying.

‘Are…we…there…yet?’

‘Looks like we’re here. Come on granny.’

Rosie strode out into the courtyard and looked around at the straggly shrubs and the staff playing cards with pitchers of water on the tables. Peaceful. Pretty. A bit run down but then they weren’t expecting the Ritz. Donna had started from nothing and had done a great job over the years.

‘It looks nice.’

Tanya slumped against the door frame and surveyed the view.

‘It looks like a dump.’

‘Don’t tell her that.’

Tanya took out her hip flask. ‘Don’t worry darling, I’ve got no intention of doing so.’

Rosie pitched all of their suitcases to the side and slung her rucksack onto a table, rummaging furiously through it. Tanya hobbled over and sank into a chair.

‘Why do you even need such a big bag? You’re not Mary bloody Poppins.’

‘Oh I guess you won’t need anything from here then.’

Rosie chucked a packet of blister plasters at her which Tanya swept up immediately.

‘Not that either. Or that’ mused her friend as item after item was confiscated and stowed away in Tanya’s tiny handbag.

‘Or that…actually you probably will.’

Tanya snatched the packet of condoms and looked at the label.

‘Extra ribbed?’

Rosie laughed. ‘Never tried them myself. Didn’t think that belonged on anything that isn’t a jumper but I’m sure you’ll tell me if it’s worth it. I picked it up with you in mind.’

They snorted with laughter over the idea. Tanya made to put it away to the sound of Rosie’s indignation. 

‘Hello, do I not exist? I only got the damn things.’

‘Ok here you go.’ Tanya flipped one over. Rosie raised an eyebrow.

‘One? Is that how you rate my chances?’ Rosie slapped her lightly on the head.

‘Ok ok! Here you go.’ She scattered more across the table. Rosie didn’t begrudge Tanya the majority of the condoms. While they both indulged in one night stands and casual flings from time to time, Tanya was a man magnet and needed a lot more condoms in stock.

More people arrived and Rosie hastily gathered them up, shoving them in a side pocket inside the bag. No need to advertise their libido until they got to know the locals better and see if it was worth it, she reckoned.

 

 


End file.
